1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a document processing system for preparing printed documents, and more particularly to a document processing system wherein various marks, such as dovetail marks and registering marks, can be easily inserted on an output document, and wherein bound documents can be easily prepared because the original documents may be prepared unbound, page by page, in the ordinary manner.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In document printing technology, a block copy is prepared with ink or the like in compliance with a document original. The block copy includes, for instance, additional data information, such as dovetail marks, registering marks and a covered binding, which are used to cut the prints, to overlap the block copy for multi-color printing, and so on.
FIG. 7 shows one example of an original 11 with such additional data 13. The original 11 includes a rectangular region 12 as indicated by the broken line, which corresponds to the size of the instant document original, and four side regions surrounding the rectangular region 12. For instance, sentences or pictures (not shown) included in the original document are provided in the rectangular region 12. The aforementioned additional data 13, are arranged in these side regions. In the case of FIG. 7, the registering marks are provided in the upper and lower side regions at the middle, and dovetail marks are provided at the four corners of the rectangular drawing.
The original 11 is printed on a recording sheet of predetermined size. In this case, the additional data 13 are utilized for a print aligning operation in a multi-color printing operation, or a print positioning operation in cutting the recording sheets to a predetermined size.
In the conventional arts, such an original is prepared as follows: The operator manually enters the additional data 13 on the original, or the original with the additional data is printed out with a special printer.
In the former case, it is necessary for the operator to enter the additional data 13 in the original to prepare a block copy. Thus, preparation of the block copy is time consuming.
In the latter case, the block copy is prepared as follows: A document original corresponding to the above-described rectangular region 12 is formed, and then the additional data are entered in the side regions surrounding the rectangular region 12. The block copy thus prepared is printed out with the special printer. Therefore, if the special printer is not available, the block copy cannot easily be prepared.
Heretofore, in a covered binding operation, image data of two pages to be folded are combined and printed out on one recording sheet. Therefore, a problem arises because the appearance of the image data cannot easily be confirmed until after the block copy is prepared.